


yet sweeter

by soft_decay



Category: Petscop (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Paul Petscop is still awkward and still loves you, Smut, it's been way too long, now this is Real Petscop Fanfiction, paul is a sweetheart, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_decay/pseuds/soft_decay
Summary: It's evening and it's Paul.
Relationships: Paul Petscop/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	yet sweeter

The number in the corner of Paul’s computer says 8:48 PM. 

Your boyfriend is a real fan of sweats, which makes your job pretty easy. You hook your thumbs under the waistband and look up to see the corners of Paul’s mouth twitch shyly. Adorable. There’s a faint intake of breath above you as your hands slide down, taking his sweats with them. Then they’re somewhere on the floor and he’s just in his boxers looking down at you as you recline on his bed. 

As usual, his gaze, however downward, isn’t carnal or hungry like some other people you’ve met. Instead, it’s awed and a little nervous _,_ as if he can’t quite believe that you’re here. You find yourself losing track of time as he undresses you, slowly and carefully as ever. The room is a gorgeous blue, the blue just before complete dark, and Paul hums quietly in your ear as he pulls your shirt off.

Soon, the natural crescendo of tension has both you and Paul breathing audibly. You lie there, propped up by his pillows, and Paul kneels on the bed before you. You can hear the whir of Paul’s computer somewhere in the room—you remember he still has that Playstation game running—but your ears hardly hear it. You’re hyper-focused on each shaky breath Paul draws in and exhales out. God, he sounds good.

Then he speaks up. “Uh, c-can I say something?”

You blink. “Hmm?”

Paul clears his throat. “Yeah, I was... I was thinkin’ about that Tuesday, and...”

Your ears perk up. It’s your second time doing anything raunchy as a couple. “That Tuesday” was a week ago, the first time. It was in Paul’s car and it hadn’t gone very far, but you still regarded the memory fondly.

“... I dunno if you noticed—you probably did, actually—but...” He looks away. “I’m not that... experienced.”

Oh. A laugh bubbles in your throat, but you suppress it; Paul’s face is already flushed, and you don’t want to accidentally embarrass him more. 

The truth is, the revelation doesn’t surprise you at all. 

Paul, by nature, isn’t a very provocative person. Though he says his array of curse words, he doesn’t make many sex jokes, far fewer than his peers. In fact, if he just didn’t say “fuck”, Paul Leskowitz as a guy would be pretty G-rated. Your boyfriend is wholesome, and he seems to want to save sex for people he seriously loves and cares about. You happen to fit that bill, and you find it very cute.

He clears his throat again and scratches his neck. “I just—I just wanted to tell you in case I... do something stupid. Tell me. Definitely tell me if I’m doing something stupid.”

Languidly, you sit up straight and lean towards him as close as you can get. The shy way his eyes flit up to meet yours makes your heart glow. He has such nice eyes, such nice lashes.

“Don’t worry about it,” you say, giving him a warm smile. “Tuesday was great, and tonight will be great too. You’re sure about doing this, though, right? Just making sure.”

He nods. “Yeah. Definitely. Uh, can...” he starts, and his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “Can I kiss you?”

Your smile gets bigger. “Please.”

You recline on his pillows again as he leans in, his sweet scent filling your lungs. You feel wonderfully weak as he presses his lips to yours. Inexperience be damned, you two never get the rhythm wrong. It’s heaven. You focus on getting little bites and nibbles on his lower lip, the way you know he likes, and he moans quietly at the feeling.

Soon he’s moving to your neck, and you let your eyes close. Paul has a shy, sweet way of doing it, starting under your ear and kissing down, down, down until he gets to that one spot that makes you whimper. He sucks on it lightly - never enough to bruise, he’d never do that - and listens for your lovely sounds. 

He sounds breathless when he detaches for a moment and asks, “Is this, uh, does this feel good?”

You gasp, “yes,” and immediately feel him twitch against your leg.

“Fuck,” he whispers against the spot he was just kissing, and the feeling of the cool breath against your wet, sensitive neck makes you squirm and move your thigh against his arousal. His breath hitches. “ _Fuck.”_

In a rush of boldness, you thread your fingers into Paul’s hair and gently pull his head up so you can kiss him again. It’s deeper this time, and a little hungrier. You manage to move your thigh against him a bit more as you do it, and the way his breathing goes erratic fills you with satisfaction.

The two of you separate, mouths glistening. 

“Heh, you’re so good,” Paul mutters. Strands of his brown hair are sticking to his forehead, and his lips are bright red.

He gives you a few more kisses, shorter and sweeter, and it makes a smile spread over your face. God, he’s such a sweetheart. 

Then he reaches down and touches you, and with an appreciative noise, you keen into it.

“C-can I...” Paul stops when he feels you reciprocate, his eyes fluttering shut. “F-f-f...”

You manage to laugh between sharp inhales. “W-what is it?”

He bites his lip. “Can I s-say something else?”

“Sure.”

“ _I love you_.”

Even amidst the pleasure, you feel a swell of emotion and an urge to cry. Paul’s normally shy about expressing himself, but he’s trying and it makes you feel good in every sense of the word. 

“I love you too,” you say, and you mean it. You mean it like hell.

The movements get faster, more desperate, and Paul sounds better and better. The light is waning, blue, then black. The darkness only makes it all the more intense.

You feel that sweet build up, and your gasps push Paul toward the edge as well. You can just tell, now, by the way his eyes lose focus and his movements get faster. You grab his shoulders and hold on like you’re going to fall if you don’t.

“Paul—”

When the climax finally hits, you swear, even while wonderful tremors are racking your frame and your mind is going pure white, all your attention is still focused on him, the way his voice builds and breaks as he comes. That’s what really makes you breathless. That’s what makes it so very _good_. 

Somewhere deep down, you know he feels the same way about you.

The heavy breathing melts into a honeyed afterglow, and you let yourself go completely limp, resting your head at Paul’s collar. You listen to his pounding heartbeat. Slowly, slowly, you feel him wrap his arms around you and give you a weak attempt at a squeeze. It makes you giggle.

“... Fuck,” he comments, obviously still a bit high, and you burst out laughing again. 

“Hmm?” You tease.

Paul closes his eyes and tilts his head back, smiling. “Sorry, I’m—I’m a little dumb right now.”

“Dumb? Dummy? Oh, you’re a dummy.” 

You boop his nose and start giggling again. Yeah, you might be a little high too. 

He looks at you and puts a hand in your hair, stroking it gently. He smiles. “I love you,” he says, and you believe it. 

You snuggle into his neck again. 

“I love you too.” You never get tired of it.

The two of you stay like that for a while, lying together in a dim blue-tinted bedroom, listening to each other’s hearts and Paul’s computer fan. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i think my own quarantine-pining may have seeped into this one a bit  
> paul's a wholesome roll and he deserves wholesome fun times!  
> ahhh i miss petscop...
> 
> terribly sorry for taking petscop-length hiatuses. i'm back in working form now.


End file.
